


Fix a broken Demon

by CatzLoveBoxes (BasquillINKPot)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Spanking, Swearing, figuring it all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasquillINKPot/pseuds/CatzLoveBoxes
Summary: Hiruma gets caught in a bad situation on his way home. He somehow ends up being rescued by the last person you would expect. Agon Kongo.NOW COMPLETE





	Fix a broken Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's been a while since I wrote anything and it has taken me ages to get back into writing fiction. I recently rediscovered Eyeshield 21 and forgot just how much I enjoyed this pairing. And because I couldn't find many fics for them I decided to write my own. 
> 
> UPDATE!! NOW COMPLETE
> 
> This was originally going to be a multi-chaptered fic but I was away from the internet for a while and ended up finishing it. And because I am a lazy sod and can't be arsed breaking it into chapters I have put it as a long one-shot. I hope everyone enjoys the smexy ending. I may or may not come back to this but I feel happy with how it has turned out. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos if you enjoy.

It had been a long hard day for Agon, loosing to trash like the Deimon Devil Bats should have never been possible but that stupid demon Hiruma had somehow made the impossible possible. After leaving Shinryuji he had gone to one of his favourite places to pick up girls for a quick stress-relieving fuck. He had taken three chicks to the nearest love hotel and had his fun with them leaving them all well stated and mindless. 

Late into the night Agon finally felt relaxed enough to go back to the school dorms and sleep. As he was walking only a few streets away from the road that led up the hill to the monastery come school his keen sense of hearing picked up the extremely familiar sound of fighting. Normally he would rush to join in the action but this night he was just too exhausted to even contemplate joining in. As he continued to walk down the street the loud sound of a gunshot ran suddenly rang in his ears. Now he was interested. 

Running towards the brawl he stopped just short off the alleyway that the action was taking place in. Agon peered around the wall to get a better look. He noticed that there were at least seven guys, one of which was lay on the floor surrounded by the other six. An unfair fight but the dark-skinned teen had faced worse odds. He watched for a few minutes to see if it was worth him taking part in this little event but soon became disinterested as the guy on the floor just continued to lay there motionless. Just as he was about to leave a sudden flash of blond hair caught his attention. He focused his gaze back to the one on the ground and confirmed his suspicions it was the devil himself, Hiruma Youichi. 

It almost took a second to process that the undefeatable demon was lay on his back while six pieces of trash pummeled him. For a split second, Agon thought of just watching, maybe even doing Hiruma’s trick and pulling out his phone to record this for later. It was only then that something came to light. The blond teen was not only being beaten. There was currently a guy on top of him holding him by the throat and the actions of his hips gave away what was truly happening. 

Agon didn’t even hesitate, the split second that the penny dropped and he comprehended the full situation he sprang into action. Flying into the alley he hit the guy on top of Hiruma square in the jaw knocking him into a metal garbage dump. The other five were stunned for a moment to see a stranger suddenly in the mix. The dark-skinned teen took this opportunity to punch another one right between the eyes and instantly unconscious, the rest of them tried to rush him. Having been in this situation plenty of times in the past Agon dodged and chuckled as they all bashed heads. He gave a well-aimed kick that sent the thugs flying towards the exit of the alleyway. The ones able to move scrambled to run and disappeared into the low lit streets leaving behind the three who were groaning in pain. 

With a shit-eating grin plastered to his face, he gave the thug nearest to him a final kick in the gut before remembering the whole reason he had intervened in this little shit show. Agon turned slowly to take in the scene before him. He felt his stomach turn at the sight of Hiruma lay in a pool of his own blood, naked from the waist down and what remained of his clothes lay tattered. A strange feeling grips his chest as he walks closer, he watches for a second as the injured teen on the ground groans in pain and opens his eyes. They both make eye contact and Hiruma somehow just grins before muttering. 

“Fucking dread head” 

Agon growls just as Hiruma loses consciousness, even in this fucked up situation the stupid piece of trash still manages to piss him off. He soon realizes that now that the thugs have been dealt with, what the fuck is he supposed to do now. He looks back down and realizes that walking away isn’t an option, the blond is bleeding and it’s almost the end of autumn so the temperature is not far from freezing. He could call an ambulance but if memory serves him right, Hiruma has no family in Japan meaning that it was highly possible that some social care service could take him away meaning that Agon could kiss his chance of revenge on the field goodbye. Fuck. 

Letting out a long sigh Agon takes a few steps towards Hiruma’s motionless form and gently reaches into his shredded jacket pocket, he rummages around feeling a pack of gum, a few bullets and finally a small bunch of keys. Pulling them out he inspects them for any indication of the blonds address and there on a small keyring the address of a business hotel only two streets away along with room number 1 on it. That will have to do. 

Agon pockets the keys in the back of his jeans and removes his warm brown coat and places it around Hiruma being careful to avoid any of the blonds open wounds. He gently places his arms under the quarterbacks' knees and behind his back and lifts, the dark-skinned teen is surprised by just how light Hiruma was. You would have guessed by looking at his well-toned muscles that he would have weighed a bit more. Once over his surprise, Agon turned in the direction of the hotel. 

It didn’t take long to reach his destination and was slightly puzzled that when he walked into the hotel no one manned the reception. Oh well. Agon turned to a sign on the wall that indicated that room 1 was on the top floor. Signing he turned down the empty corridor and found the elevator already open and waiting, using his sharp elbow he knocked the button for the highest floor. The elevator music was extremely annoying and the utility player was grateful when the ping indicated the arrival to the top floor. Agon quickly spotted the door number he needed. He stood in front of the door and with a bit of clever shuffling managed to get the keys out of his back pocket without dropping Hiruma. 

He was able to knock the door handle with his shoulder and kicked open the door. It felt strange walking into a small hotel room with an unconscious blond demon in his arms that he didn’t plan of screwing. Agon quickly located the bed and slowly places Hiruma down upon the sheets. He looked around the surprisingly sparse room, the bed was located in the center of the room and on the far side near the window where two lounge chairs and a small table, there was a built-in wardrobe and a small set of draws next to the entryway of a small kitchenette and next to the entrance to the room was a door that could only lead to the bathroom. 

He took another look at the unconscious blond and sighed, he couldn’t save him from his attackers only to let him bleed to death in his own bed. Turning to the kitchenette he had a look around the tiny room and spotted a slightly open cupboard, peering inside he noticed a small white box with a red cross on the lid that would have to do. Pulling it out and opening it he found a handful of gauze, a few sealed bandages, a few tubes of sterile saline and a long pair of scissors. Agon had treated his own wounds a few times and had a rough idea of what to do. He looked around again and came across a small plastic bowl on the drainer next to the sink, picking up the box he then filled the bowl with hot water and walked back into the main room. 

Hiruma had not moved an inch and his breathing was becoming laboured. Shit. Agon placed the bowl on the small bedside table and the first aid box on the end of the bed. Now came the worst part, carefully he peeled off his coat from the blond and then used the scissors to cut away what remained of his tattered uniform. The more flesh that was revealed the sicker Agon felt, dark bruised already started to show along the pale skin of his chest and stomach along with a large cut just below his ribs. Normally the dark-skinned teen enjoyed undressing his bed partner’s he even enjoyed the occasional boy in his bed and would normally admit that Hiruma’s body was perfection, but seeing him in this state was stomach-wrenching even for a heartless bastard like him. 

Agon starts to use the warm water and gauze to clean the dried blood and dirt from the demon's wounds. After gently manoeuvring Hiruma’s long arms to treat the injury on his side, he eventually moved down towards his equally long legs. He carefully lifted the blonds left leg up by the knee and almost vomited at the sight of the blood and the obvious white fluid staining the sheets and his pale thighs. Fuck reality finally hit. He already knew what had happened but seeing the aftermath was a whole different shock to the system. 

Taking in a deep breath Agon steeled himself for the task ahead. Grabbing a fresh piece of gauze and dipping it in the now red water he gently brought Hiruma’s leg up to bed at the knee and began to wipe away the filth that stuck to his pale skin. Once all the external cleaning was done he clenched his jaw as he placed the gauze back into the bowl. Positioning himself at Hiruma’s side he then carefully rolled the unconscious blond onto his right side fully exposing his bruised and scraped back along with his blood-stained backside. Slowly he parted the pale cheeks and was discussed at the sight of Hiruma’s torn, blood and cum stained hole. He once again gently began to wipe away the filth staining the blond. 

Hiruma let out a high pitched whine of pain making Agon freeze. Once the blond seemed to settle he resumed carefully until was sure none of those bastards spunk remained. Finally with all wounds cleaned and dressed Agon rolled the blond demon onto his back and carefully removed the stained sheet from below. He had a quick look round and noticed a plush green blanket folded over the arm of one of the lounge chairs. He quickly grabbed it and placed it over Hiruma’s motionless form. 

He took a moment to watch Hiruma, brow was scrunched in pain and breathing was slightly laboured but he looked a little more relaxed. Turning away from the bed Agon picked up the bowl of blood-stained water and gauze, then walked back into the kitchenette he poured away the water and binned the filthy materials. Feeling his stomach rumble the dark-skinned teen turned all thoughts in his head off and focused on finding food. He searched the cupboards and even the mini-fridge and all he found was a ridiculous amount of coffee and a handful of energy bars, is this all the stupid demon lives off? Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and two energy bars Agon sauntered back into the main room. 

With a final glance at the sleeping body on the bed, he walks over to the lounge chairs. He has a glance around for any form of entertainment and spots a stack of American Football magazines. He grabs the one on the top and slumps into the closest chair and flicks open the magazine and tears the packaging of the energy bar with his teeth. He reads the first few pages and finishes the first fruity bar and soon enough he dozes off into a light sleep. 

Hiruma groans as he starts to rejoin the land of the living, every nerve feels on fire and his innards feel like they have been removed sent for a spin in a dryer then placed back inside and fuck what the hell happened to his head. With a sheer amount of will power, the blond demon manages to pull himself up into a sitting position. 

He has a quick look around the familiar room and prays that it was all a bad dream. As he looks towards the window he spots a shadowed figure slumped into one of his chairs. In an instant, he reaches under his pillow and pulls out a handgun pointing it at whoever was in the room with him. Just as he clicks the safety off with his thumb the sight of familiar dreadlocks come into vision, why the hell was the fucking dread head in his room? He suddenly realizes that it wasn’t all some bad dream and reality crashes into his brain like a sledgehammer. Slowly he lowers the gun as he tries to process the current situation. 

But all chance to do so is thwarted by Agon’s deep groan and stretch. Hiruma freezes for a second before he is gripped by pure unwanted panic and tightens his grip on the gun and falls back into a lying position on the bed, hurriedly pulling the blanket up to cover his face and hide the gun. He listened intently as Agon groaned again stiffly and mumbled a curse, he hears the dark-skinned teen stand and guesses he stretched. He grips the gun tighter as he hears movement pass the bed and towards the short hallway that leads to the door and bathroom. A quiet click indicates the bathroom. Hiruma peers out from underneath the blanket and eyes the digital clock on the bedside table, 4.28 am Saturday. He thanked the devil for small mercy’s, at least it was weekend and nobody was expecting him for practice tomorrow. 

The sound of footsteps brought him back into the moment and he re-hid under the blanket. Agon came back into the room and for a moment he stood still at the end of the bed. Hiruma forced himself to keep still and his breathing even. A faint buzzing has the dread head moving into the kitchenette. The blond demon has to strain his ears to hear the quiet yet aggressive voice of Agon talking on his phone. 

“What do you want Unsui?... What the fuck do you care, I’m not coming back anytime soon. Fuck you I’m fine, just leave me alone!” 

More curses followed making Hiruma suspect he had hung up the call from his twin brother. The blond demon continued to listen but was starting to struggle, the pain that covered his battered body was becoming unbearable. And the added stress of the fucking dread head in his room was close to sending him into a blind panic. Had Agon saved him only to use this as leverage in the future. Hiruma hated the thought of having this held over his head. He would not be put in that situation again where he had his life dictated by someone who only saw him as a toy. The scars on his wrists started to pulsate. He was pulled out of his thought by the tired footfalls of Agon re-entering the room. Shit just how long was this idiot planning to stay, it was extremely tempting just to shoot the bastard but Hiruma was in no condition to be hiding bodies. 

Agon swore again as he shoved his phone back into his jean pocket. Fucking Unsui and his mother henning. The tall dark teen took a deep breath and started to think of his next move. Since waking up and taking a leak he hadn’t really planned what would happen next, like when the blond wakes up and undoubtedly tries to shoot him. 

And what does he answer when he is asked the question, why? Because that is exactly what he would like to know. Why did he save Hiruma and even go as far as bring him home, clean and dress his wounds and even go as far as taking care of the aftermath of the rape? Maybe that was the reason because no matter how much Agon enjoyed the fight and watching the weakling trash cry as he broke their dreams, he would not even dream about doing something as abhorrent as rape. 

Agon took a look back into the main room in which Hiruma laid in the same position as when he had first woken up, yet something didn’t seem right. The blond demon was too tense, too still. The dark-skinned teen watched Hiruma’s breathing closely, it was shallow and fast, that along with the injured teens posture it could only mean that he had been awake this entire time and feigned sleep. Agon sighed and mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. 

He could predict about three possible outcomes of his next move and he hoped it would be the one where he kept his life. He slowly moved back into the room and walked back to where he had previously been asleep in the chair he sat back down and tried to make his posture as least threatening as possible. He then took a deep breath and spoke. 

“Yo Hiruma, I know you're awake” 

Hiruma sat up surprisingly fast and pointed the predicted handgun in the direction of Agon’s chest and kept his gaze on the taller teens face. Agon waited to see if the blond would say or do something but after what seemed like an eternity of silence he sighed and spoke again. 

“Can you put the pistol away. If I was gonna hurt you don’t you think I would have done it already” 

The only indication that the blond had heard him was the slight widening of his eyes. Then the gun in Hiruma’s hand was slowly lowered to the bed. After another long moment, the injured teen finally spoke with a dry husk to his voice. 

“Then why are you here?” 

This gave Agon a moment to wonder the same thing. Why was he still here? Why hadn’t he left after cleaning the blond demon up? He was too tired to think anymore. He finally answered. 

“To be honest, I don’t know” 

Hiruma just stared, he had expected one thousand different answers but not that one. How could the fucking dread head not know why he was here. He tried to look deeper into the dark-skinned teen expression to find some indication of a bluff but all he could find was a look of tired honesty. A look once though completely impossible on Kongo Agon’s face. 

All of a sudden the injured teen was hit with an overwhelming stab of pain that engulfed his entire body causing him to bite back a cry of agony and fall back onto the bed dropping the gun on the floor. Hiruma closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his middle, where a large amount of pain was radiating from. Being so caught in baring with the pain he failed to noticed that Agon had moved from his spot in the chair and was now looming over the wounded blond. He only realizes his mistake when a large tanned hand gripped his shoulder. Hiruma unconsciously curled into himself and tensed waiting for further pain to come. 

The moment Hiruma collapsed in pain had Agon moving on pure instinct. He was up and out of the chair as quick as he would be after the snap in the game. He was beside the blond demon in less than a second and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. When Hiruma curled into a ball something inside Agon broke. How on earth in the space of a few hours could he, Agon go from being the biggest heartless bastard in Kanto to feeling… something for this blond demon piece of trash. 

He watched intently for a moment as Hiruma’s body continued to twitch in pain. And out of nowhere, he heard a soft hushing sound like what a mother makes to comfort a scared child. It takes a few seconds for him to realize that the sound was coming out of his own mouth. Never in his life could he imagine himself making that sounds but here he was. He also realizes that the injured blond was reacting to it. He was slowly starting to relax under Agon’s gentle touch and soothing voice. 

Hiruma was starting to get tired of the dread heads surprising him. Of all the actions he had expected from the dark-skinned teen to make this was certainly not one of them. The blond demon had waited for a slap or a punch but when he felt the gentle hand rubbing his shoulder and heard the soothing hush he almost passed out again from shock. Another stab of pain in his gut sent him brought him back to reality and force him to remember all that had happened only a few hours before. 

He had gone back to Musashi’s with the old man and the fatty after the team's celebratory party at the clubhouse. They were planning for the Devil Bat’s next game against Ojo. Once 2 am had rolled around and both Musashi and Kurita were ready to collapse from exhaustion the blond demon had called it a night. After giving them a brief wave over his shoulder Hiruma headed back to the hotel that was only a few streets away. He had been lost in thought, the repeats of the days match still replaying in his head. 

In his moment of distraction, Hiruma hadn’t noticed the shadow creeping up from behind. In an instant he felt a hand cover his mouth and another wrap around his waist, he was dragged backwards into the alleyway. By the time he had got his baring’s five other thugs had descended upon him. He fought to pull out the rifle in his jacket but was stopped by a barrage of further hits kicks, thoroughly winded he had dropped to his knees. The riffle fell out of his jacket and he just about managed to reach it with his left hand, just as he laid a finger on it he somehow pulled the trigger resulting in a loud bang. 

The thugs paused momentarily before cursing him, one of them kicked him hard in the face making him drop the gun and fall flat on his back seeing stars. He had gone numb by this point barely feeling the cold as his pants and underwear. Hiruma completely withdrew into his head at the horror that followed. He only became aware of reality when he heard a loud thump and cries of pain. When he finally managed to open his eyes with blurry vision he eventually managed to focus on the familiar dreadlocks that could only belong to Kongo Agon. Somehow he forced a grin onto his face before mumbling the words. 

“Fucking dread head” 

As the words fell from his lips everything went black. 

Hiruma was brought back to the present by a gentle shaking of his shoulder and a soft calling of his name that was deep and somewhat reassuring. He suddenly realized that his cheeks were damp, fuck now the fucking dread head had seen him cry. The self-proclaimed demon forced himself to sit up, shrugging off Agon’s hold on him, and he pulled himself together as best as he could. Raising his arm he wiped away the tears from his face before finally turning to look at the dark-skinned teen. 

“I’m fine, thanks for the help but you can go now” 

Agon blinked in surprise, he had just watched Hiruma go from a crying shivering mess to a stone-faced gargoyle in 3 seconds. What the fuck and now he was being told to leave. He focused on the look on the blond demon's face and closed in on his shockingly green eyes. He had never noticed how deep those emerald pools were. In the few moments of looking into those eyes, he noticed that for a split second Hiruma’s wall crashed and betrayed every true emotion he felt; fear, anxiety and embarrassment. 

There was a little voice that appeared in the back of his head, telling him he couldn’t leave now. Hiruma was in no condition to be left alone. Gritting his teeth stretched out his back and stood up straight. 

“Sorry trash but I ain’t going anywhere” 

He saw how the blond teen tensed even further and slowly went to reach back under his pillow, his face dropped when he realized that the handgun was no longer there. Agon couldn’t hold in the chuckle that broke free from his throat, he then bent down and picked up the handgun from the floor. Without saying a word he handed it back to Hiruma then turned on his heels and headed back into the kitchenette. 

Quickly glancing over his shoulder he smiled when he saw the sheer puzzlement on the blonds face. Agon located the energy bars and grabbed another bottle of water. Slowly he saunters back towards the bed and drops the items in front of the blond demon before going back to the chair, he picks up the magazine that he had used before and sits down before opening the magazine and feigns reading. 

Hiruma’s heart is pounding in his chest, he just stares after Agon as he hides his face behind the magazine. For one of the very few times in his life, he doesn’t know what to do. None of this made sense, less than 24 hours ago the dread head had tried to punch him after losing the game and was now his rescuer who was acting as though nothing had happened. 

It just didn’t make any sense. The cracks in his defences started to grow. Fuck, he can’t deal with this, all his mental barricades are being torn down by a few acts of kindness from the biggest heartless in the region. Hiruma clenched his jaw, sharp teeth biting into his already split lip as he tried to keep the last of his composure. The fucking dread head had already seen him cry once, he couldn’t live with himself he let the taller teen see him cry again. 

Reaching for the bottle of water that was just in front of him he felt the dam break. Tears filled his eyes and his chest tightened as he bit back a sob of agony and embarrassment. The blond teen curled into a ball and flopped down onto his side. Damn it, damn it, damn it. He couldn’t control his self, why did he have to break now. He had suffered far worse than this and yet just the thought that the damned dread head gave a fuck about him has him crying like an infant. Fuck this wasn’t fair. 

Agon peered over the magazine and cursed under his breath. He remembered how Unsui used to cry after their parents' death and how he would hold his brother until he calmed. Slowly he placed the magazine back on to the table before rising from the chair. Quietly made his way to the other side of the bed, he kicked off his shoes and slid onto the surprisingly plush mattress next to the sobbing blond. He saw how Hiruma tensed at feeling the bed shift under his weight. Not wanting to be intrusive, he just gently placed his hand on the blond demons back, and when he didn’t get a negative reaction he carefully rubbed small circles between the injured teen's shoulder blades. 

They stayed this way for a while until Hiruma eventually calmed to the point that the long-haired teen thought that he had fallen asleep. Agon strained to look over the shorter teens shoulder and noticed that his eyes were still slightly open. He then glanced at the clock that now read at 6.08 am. Slowly as he removed his hand from the other teen's shoulder blades he was surprised when Hiruma followed his hand and rolled onto his back. Their eyes met and gazed at each other in silence for several long minutes. Hiruma was the first to speak, his voice coming out raspy and quiet from his dry throat. 

“ Agon, I need you to help me” 

Agon’s eyes widened and he struggled to find his voice, in the end, he just simply nodded. Hiruma looked away with a red hue to his cheeks, then looked in the direction of the bathroom. The only thing he was able to mutter was. 

“Toilet” 

The dark-skinned teen instantly understood. He removed himself from the bed and went round to Hiruma’s side and held out his hand. The blond stared for a moment before slowly reaching out with slim fingers and grasped the blanket around himself with the other. Agon braced himself for the blond teen to use him as leverage to get up onto his feet. 

Hiruma wrapped the blanket around his waist and turned so that his long legs were over the end of the bed and his feet were on the ground. He used his right arm that was gripped onto Agon to pull himself up, but before he could fully straighten up his knees gave out underneath him. He closed his eyes and waited to hit the floor but a sudden strong arm was wrapped around his middle and he was pulled to Agon’s broad chest. He looked up and noticed that the dark-skinned teen was not looking at him but away at the door. 

Without either one saying a word, Agon easily slipped his arms under Hiruma’s body and lifted him into his grasp. The blond instinctively gripped onto the front of the long-haired teens' shirt for support. He heard the taller teen chuckle at his actions. 

Hiruma had forced himself to stop thinking, there was nothing he could do now except go along with whatever the dread head did. He soon found himself being carried into the bathroom and then being carefully placed to sit on top of the toilet seat. Once he got his bearings he looked up at the dark-skinned teen who wore a nervous expression across his face. Agon then spoke with a slight tremor to his voice. 

“ I’ll just wait outside, shout me when you're done” 

The taller teen then quickly exits the bathroom and closes the door leaving an extremely confused Hiruma sat on the toilet. The blond demon collects himself and reevaluates his situation. He feels ridiculous having to relieve himself sat down like a child but being unable to stand he had no other option. Somehow he manoeuvred the blanket so that it wouldn’t get soiled before taking a few minutes to relax enough to finally relieve his bladder. Once finished he repositioned the blanket to cover the final shreds of his modesty. He then struggles to find his voice and somehow speak loud enough for the other teen to hear. 

“A…Agon” 

When Agon walks in he sees Hiruma sat looking like an embarrassed child, the blonds gaze is fixated on the floor and his cheeks have turned a slight shade of pink. If this situation had been totally different he would have to say that the demon was actually cute. They both stay silent for a few minutes waiting for the other to speak. Agon’s mind rushes to think of what to do next, quickly he looks around the room and his eyes land on the large bathtub. He then says without thinking. 

“Want me to run you a bath?” 

He watches as Hiruma looks at him in surprise before turning to look at the bath himself. He can see the cogs turning in the blonds head as he tries to figure out how to answer. After a few moments, the blond just simply nods his head. Agon dumbly nods as well before getting on with the task. 

Hiruma just sits and watches as the taller teen figures out how to operate the taps. It feels as though a lifetime passes before the tub is finally full. Agon checks the temperature one final time before turning around to face the blond. 

“Do you need help getting in?” 

Hiruma feels as though he had been asked a stupid question, but bites back a sarcastic reply. 

“Yea, I can’t really stand at the moment” 

It was now Agon’s turn to blush. 

“O…Okay” 

The taller teen moves to Hiruma’s side and carefully positions his arms to lift the blond. It’s a quick movement to lift the lightweight teen into his arms and move from the toilet to the bathtub. The demon teen is now perched on the edge of the bath, he looks over to see the light mist of steam rising from the water before looking back at Agon expectantly.

“You're going to have to help me get in as well” 

He pushes down the rise of embarrassment, the dread head had already seen him naked but fortunately, he hadn’t been awake for that. Agon stood speechless for a moment before replying. 

“Oh… yeah okay” 

Hiruma takes in a deep breath through his nose then releases his grip on the blanket. The soft fabric falls from around his waist and pools on the tiled floor, leaving his battered body completely open to the air. A shiver runs up his spine as he feels Agon’s large hand slip under his knees and the other on his back to steady him. Slowly he is assisted into the bath, he winces when his rear is lowered into the warm water followed by the rest of his wounded body. 

Once fully submerged the blond is slightly startled when Agon silently stands and turns to leave. Without thinking Hiruma reaches out and grips onto the back of the other's shirt, stopping the long-haired teen in his tracks. Agon turns back around and stares at Hiruma’s blushing cheeks questioningly. He then hears a soft whisper. 

“Stay… please” 

The dark-skinned teen is taken aback by the request but doesn’t say anything in response. He just simply perches himself on the edge of the tub. They spend the next long moment in complete silence and stillness, neither one wanting to move or speak. 

Eventually, Hiruma uses his right hand to grab a sponge that rested in the corner of the bath and begins to scrub himself clean. Agon watches intently, he is mesmerized by the blond demons lithe muscles moving underneath his bruised pale flesh. Now seeing Hiruma awake and naked was a completely different experience. He had to stop himself from reaching out and touching the beautiful blond man in front of him, Fuck, did he really just think that Hiruma Youichi the devil quarterback was beautiful? Fuck it of course he did. 

After twenty minutes or so, he began to notice that Hiruma was getting tired, his movements became incredibly slow and laboured. The demon had finished cleaning his body and all that was left to do was wash that unnaturally spikey blond hair. Without uttering a word Agon reached over to the far end of the bath and picked up a water jug and a bottle of shampoo. The demon followed his movements but didn’t make any objections. 

Agon filled the jug with water then gently placed his hand onto the quarterback's forehead, encouraging him to tilt his head backwards. He then slowly poured the water over Hiruma’s unruly blond lock, instantly making his hair fall around his shoulders. The dark-skinned teen put the jug down then picked up the bottle of shampoo, he squeezed a decent amount into his palm before turning back to Hiruma’s wet hair. He gently massaged the lotion into the golden strands, making sure to get every inch. Once he deems that the injured teen's hair it thoroughly clean, he refills the jug with water and rinses the bubbles from the blonds head. 

Hiruma sighed as the water rushed off his head rinsing away the last of the filth that had stained his body. He felt completely revived. Agon’s gentle hands in his hair almost made him melt. He subconsciously leaned into the bigger teens touch and when the long-haired teen moved away he almost moaned in protest. The demon quarterback heard Agon put the jug and the shampoo away before getting up. He opened his eyes and saw that the dark-skinned teen had gone to grab a large towel before coming back. Agon softly spoke. 

“Come on, the water has gone cold and your starting to shrivel up” 

Hiruma just sighed and nodded. The taller teen pulled the plug and the water drained away making the blond shiver slightly. Agon gestured for the demon to sit forward. The quarterback complied and was then wrapped in the large fluffy towel. He sat complacently as the bigger teen gently patted his upper body dry. Without being asked Hiruma reached out his arms inviting Agon to pick him up out of the bathtub. 

The dread head smirked and carefully scooped the blond up into his arms. Hiruma wrapped his own arms around the broad shoulders of the taller teen as he was carried out of the bathroom. Once back into the bedroom Agon gently placed the blond on to the end of the bed. He then looked to Hiruma for permission and gestured to his wardrobe. The blond demon nodded and pointed to a small set of draws that stood next to the wardrobe. 

The dark-skinned teen opened the top draw and pulled out a pair of black boxer shorts. Hiruma straightened out his long legs as best and he could and allowed the dread head to slip them on to him. Once the item of clothing was up to his hips he took over and shuffled them the final way up, again wincing when they brushed over his sore backside. 

Agon took himself out of the room and went back into the kitchenette. He had a quick rummage in one of the cupboards and found what he had been looking for, a small box of pain killers. He then grabbed the last bottle of water out of the mini-fridge. 

When he walked back into the bedroom he found that Hiruma had shuffled his way up the bed and was now sat at the head of the bed with his back resting against the plush headboard. The dark-skinned teen walked round to the blond's side of the bed and offered the pain killers and water. 

Hiruma stared at the offered items be for tentatively reaching out for them. Even after all that Agon had done for him, there was still that concern that the dread head could turn on him at any moment. He knew from past experience that Agon could turn from hot to cold in seconds and he never did anything that not benefit himself in some way. The blond demon took two small tablets and drank as much water as he could stomach. He stared up at the tall teen for a long moment before finding his voice. 

“Thank you for everything you have done to help” 

Agon smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Hiruma continues. 

“But we both know you don’t do anything for free. So what do you want from me?” 

Agon frowns. He quickly realizes that he had been so caught up in taking care of the blond that he had almost forgotten about who he really was. The heartless bastard that everyone feared or admired. He took a look at Hiruma and saw how the blond had an expectant expression etched across his face. He was waiting for him to make his demands for his help. Fuck it he could run with this. 

“I’ll let you figure that one out by yourself trash” 

Hiruma’s eyes widen at the dread heads response. How the hell was he supposed to figure out what the fucking Kongo Agon wanted from him? The only things he knew Agon was interested in was American football, fighting and fucking… Shit, there it was. The fucking dread headed bastard wanted to fuck him. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He was still in pain from the assault but he didn’t have a choice, if he got it over with now then maybe Agon would go easy on him. Hiruma swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at the bed before speaking quietly. 

“So you wanna get this over with then?” 

Agon was confused for a moment before he realizes what the blond was thinking. Shit, he hadn’t meant that. He watched for a minute as the demon started to fidget where he was sat. The dark-skinned teen only wanted the chance to spend some more time with the blond, he had no intention of causing him any more pain. Thinking fast he chose to respond. 

“Hold on trash. I didn’t help fix you up just to break you again. That ain’t my style. I want you in fighting condition, let’s hold this off until after the tournament” 

Hiruma was speechless. Agon had just admitted he wanted to fuck him but he wanted him in a fit state to do it. In some way, the blond demon was relieved, at least this time around he would have the chance to heal before having to subject himself to Agon’s will. The quarterback didn’t know what to say. 

The taller teen huffed before deciding to call it a night, he was beyond tired and just wanted some sleep. He silently moved around to the other side of the bed and shifted the pillow so that there would be a gap between himself and the blond. He then flopped down onto the bed and manoeuvred himself so that he was as close to the end of the bed as possible, finally he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. 

Hiruma flinched when he felt the mattress dip under the other teens bulk and remained motionless until the dread head had stilled. After ten minutes he heard Agon’s breathing slow down indicating that he had fallen asleep. The blond looked over his shoulder and saw that Agon had left quite a large gap between them both. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion, slowly he reached under his pillow and discovered that the handgun was back in its rightful place. Finally, Hiruma gave in to tiredness as the sun was starting to rise with on arm still under the pillow grasping the gun. 

It was late into Saturday afternoon when Agon was the first to wake. It took him a few moment to clear his sleep fogged mind but eventually the events of the previous night came rushing back into his head. He glanced over at Hiruma, the blond was still sound asleep on his side with his back facing the taller teen. 

Agon smiled for a second be for reality came crashing down. He hadn’t really had time to think about everything that happened last night and now that he did he was thoroughly confused by his own actions. Never before in his life had he cared about somebody besides himself or his brother, and here he was actually giving a crap about the blond devil who up until 18 hours ago had been the bane of his existence. None of this made any sense and yet some little voice in his head told him it didn’t have to. And he was surprisingly ok with that. 

He finally admitted to himself that he cared about Hiruma Youichi the Devil Quarterback of Deimon High School. Now all he had to do was convince the shorter teen that he had no other motives for his help, but he had already shot himself in the foot with that one. Hiruma now believed that he wanted to fuck his after the tournament as payment, and in all honesty, he did want to fuck the blond demons brains out but not for any other reason than he found the demon attractive. Shit, he knew Hiruma wouldn’t believe as a sudden change of heart and would undoubtedly try to repay his debt. Agon’s only hope now was to see this out and hope to somehow prove that he actually cared. 

Agon was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the bed shift, he glanced over and noticed the blond had rolled onto his back and was waking up. He watched in silence as Hiruma stretched out his long limbs and yawned, those sharp teeth seeming like white daggers. The blond demon pulled himself up into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Unlike Agon the demon quarterback didn’t need time to adjust upon waking, he instantly knew where he was and why he wasn’t alone. 

The dark-skinned teen was about to speak when he was interrupted by the loud rumbling of his stomach. He was glad that the blond wasn’t looking at him and couldn’t see the blush that tinted his cheeks. Agon climbed off the bed and stretched out his stiff spine. 

“Hey. I’m gonna go grab some food. You want anything?” 

Hiruma just continued to stare straight ahead but answered. 

“Coffee, black with sugar” 

The taller teen just shrugged his shoulders before slipping on his shoes. He grabbed his coat that was crumpled up on the floor and slipped Hiruma’s keys from the table. Agon took one look back at the blond before exiting the room, locking the door behind himself. 

Now finally alone Hiruma flopped back onto the pillow and sighed. He could feel that the pain killers he had taken earlier had worn out of his system leaving behind an ache that drummed throughout his entire body. After a long moment of staring at the ceiling, he sat back up again. He took the time to thoroughly inspect his body, he knew his ribs and back were deeply bruised but thankfully not broken, he was also covered in scratches and scrapes. His rear still sore and his stomach turned at the thought, but he could already feel his torn flesh knitting itself back together again. 

He had been in far worst condition than this after one of his old man’s beatings, so knew that it would only take a few days for him to be back to his level of normal. Now he just had to figure out how to deal with the damned dread head, he had a feeling that the fucker wouldn’t just up and leave anytime soon, so his best bet now was to focus on regaining his mobility. 

Well, now no time like the present. With a bit of struggling Hiruma managed to get his legs off the side of the bed and onto the floor, using the bedside table for leverage he then forced himself onto his feet. Through sheer will power, he made his legs straighten up and bear his weight. Thank fuck for that, even though his legs were shaking he knew that they worked. Tentatively he took a few steps and felt his muscles strain but forced them to carry him. Great, he could move without having to rely on the dread head. 

Slowly he made his way into the kitchenette and discovered that the fucking slob Agon had left his cupboards wide open, bastard. He made it to the cupboard that held his snacks and quickly devoured two energy bars. One thing that he struggled with was eating, especially in front of others. He just about forcing himself to eat enough to stay healthy but he could never do it in front of another person. That was one thing that his dad had ensured. He threw the empty wrappers into the bin and closed all the cupboard doors before making his way back to the bed. 

Just as he sat down on the end of the bed to catch his breath he heard the door click and open, looking over he watched as Agon sauntered into the room carrying a bag of grocery store food and a travel cup with his coffee. Neither one spoke as the dread head went straight into the kitchenette to dump the bag of food before coming back into the bedroom. 

“Here” 

Agon said as he offered the warm beverage to Hiruma. The blond accepted the coffee and took a sip, his eyes widened in surprise, the fucking dread head had got it perfect. He continued to drink his coffee as he watched the taller teen go back into the kitchenette to fix himself some food. Eventually, he came back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed with a bowl of instant ramen and a sports drink that was unnaturally blue. Both remained silent as Agon ate and Hiruma finished his drink. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Hiruma focused on strengthening his legs as Agon pottered around the hotel room finally cleaning up after himself. They both stayed up late into the night, the blond showed Agon how to operate the TV and they settled back onto the bed to watch a movie and catch a repeat of an NFL game. 

Agon remained with Hiruma for the following couple of days, he was amazed by the blonds determination to get better. The quarterback took two days away from school, he had sent a shiver throughout the taller teens entire body when the little black notebook had been pulled out of unknown hiding place and used to, presumably again, blackmail the principal of Deimon. 

In the time Hiruma was off from school he had called Musashi and told him a lie, that he had come down with a stomach bug and instructed the older looking teen what he wanted the team to do for practice. Thankfully none of the other devil bat’s was brave enough to call him. The time Agon and Hiruma were alone together mostly consisted off lazing around or the demon testing the limits of his healing ability. It was quite surprising that they only ended up butting heads twice, over trivial little things like what to watch on the TV. 

By the time Wednesday rolled around Hiruma was back on his feet and looking as though nothing happened. That morning both woke early and the demon dressed ready for school. No words were exchanged as Agon and Hiruma went their separate ways. It was only the dark-skinned teen that looked back over his shoulder to watch the blond casually walk down the street with his rifle resting on his shoulder. He grinned as he took one final glance the sexy sway of the demon's hips before carrying on back to his own school. 

The utility player was scolded by Unsui when he sauntered into their shared dorm room for being away for so long but none of the other Naga players seemed to pay much notice to his return. It didn’t take long for him to fall back into his usual routine but with the only difference being he didn’t look for girls to sleep with and he actually turned up for team practice. 

Hiruma’s return to school was mostly uneventful, it was only during practice and preparation for the Ojo game next week did he feel the lingering twinges of pain. None of the Devil Bat’s mentioned his absence and the only ones to give his suspicions looks were the damned old man and the fucking manager. He did notice the dark shadow that appeared after training ended and the rest of the team left. It lingered as he would spend his usual hour ant the clubhouse updating everyone’s figures on his laptop. It would also follow him as he walked back to the hotel and in some strange way, he felt comforted by its presence. 

This strange continued until the following Friday when the game against Ojo finally came around. Hiruma had now almost completely healed and was in the zone to finally beat the damned White Knights. 

The game is one of the hardest Hiruma has ever played, it used all his cunning and skill just to keep up with the gameplay. During half time the had taken a moment to look up into the crowd, he instantly spotted Agon sat among the rest of the Nagas. Their eyes met for a moment and Hiruma grinned up at the dread head in a silent promise to win. 

And win they did. 42 – 40 

Time had stood still as Sena crossed the line for the final touchdown. When realization finally dawned on him he pulled out his biggest rifles and fired them into the air in celebration. He almost couldn’t believe they got this far, less than a year ago the Christmas Bowl was a mere fantasy and now they were one match away from standing on the field with his team as champions. 

Hiruma kept his cool during the post-match celebration. He drank his cola ad watched as the fatty and the rest of the team devoured the sweet treats that the fucking manager had bought. He was happy, for the first time since starting the team he felt truly happy. He didn’t even react when the butt monkey removed his shoes and was doing trick catches with his feet. The festivities lasted until after the sun went down and the whole team was full of cake and joy. 

One by one the Devil Bat’s went home until only Hiruma remained in the clubhouse. As he finished his analysis of both Seibu and Hakkshuu’s ace players he heard Cerberus growl outside. He knew only one idiot that would be lingering outside at this time of night. His hell hound suddenly stopped growling and he heard the door slide open. Slightly confused Hiruma looked over his shoulder and there stood Agon with a pleased grin plastered to his face, upon closer inspection he noticed Cerberus chomping on a large raw steak. Clever bastard. Hiruma turned back to his laptop and continued to type while listening for the taller teen to make his move. 

Agon stood in the open doorway and looked around the Devil Bat’s clubhouse, it was a bit of a mess but seemed well looked after. He casually strolled inside and took his time examining the layout of the building but never turned his attention away from the blond demons back. After a good look around he went to the table that was just behind Hiruma and pulled out a chair then slumped down onto it and kicked his feet up on to the table. 

He heard Hiruma huff in annoyance at his actions but didn’t say a word in response. After almost half an hour Agon was becoming frustrated with being ignored and finally broke the silence. 

“So are we going to sit here all night or are you going to talk to me?” 

Hiruma chuckled feeling as though he had won another victory. 

“Ke Ke Ke, What is there to talk about, fucking dread head” 

Agon growled and abruptly stood up, the fucking trash just knows how to push his buttons. He strode over and stood behind the blond, when he looked over the others shoulder he noticed that the laptop screen was blank and the damned demon had faked typing. The dark-skinned teen clenched his jaw and had to force down the anger bubbling in his gut. He reminded himself that he had come here to congratulate Hiruma on his win, not get sucked up by his fucking mind games. 

As he stood looming over the blond he noticed that the shorter teen had tensed up. Fuck not how this was supposed to go. He let out a deep breath and gently placed his hand on the demon's shoulder. He felt tense muscle twitch but didn’t relinquish his hold on the other teen, he applied enough pressure to encourage the demon to turn around in his seat and face him. Hiruma’s expression was one of anticipation and anxiety. Agon then removed his hand from the blond's shoulder and placed his palm under the demons sharp chin. 

The quarterback lifted his head then slowly rose to his feet. His heart was beating hard against his rib cage as his green eyes met the dragons dark grey ones. Surely Agon didn’t intend to claim his payment now in the clubhouse yet the feral look on the dread heads face would determine differently. Hiruma couldn’t stop himself from taking a step backwards and bumped into the table behind him making everything on it shake. The dark-skinned teen leaned forward to follow him and in a second of panic the blond demon raised his arm and pressed his right hand into the centre of Agon’s chest, stopping him in his tracks. 

“You said we would hold this off until after the tournament” 

Agon froze, he felt as though he had been physically slapped. He didn’t mean to get this close but there was something about the blond demon that made all his reasoning fly out of the window. He stayed still, keeping the few inches between them and looked into Hiruma’s emerald green eyes. The momentary flash of fear that glistened threw those eyes sent a stab of pain straight into his stomach. Fuck, he wasn’t supposed to be doing this. Before his brain had time to think his mouth was already flapping. 

“Don’t worry trash, I intend on waiting. I just wanted a taste” 

And in another moment of insanity, he leaned forward and claimed Hiruma’s thin lips. The kiss was short and full of passion from the dark-skinned teen. 

The blond demon didn’t know how to react, by the time he had comprehended what was happening the fucking dread head had pulled away, grabbed his coat and walked out of the open door. Hiruma was left speechless, standing gormlessly alone in the now empty clubhouse. He stared at the open door and felt his knees give way making him slump against the table. His lips felt electrified as the lingering pressure ghosted over his flesh. 

Hiruma remained leaning against the table for support for a few moments while he gathered his thoughts. One thing Agon was exceptionally good at was confusing the shit out of him. Once he had finally caught his breath, he straightened up his uniform before throwing the laptop into his bag and left the clubhouse locking the door as he walked out and made his way back to the hotel he called home. 

Agon had only gone as far as the school gated as he cursed himself. It was a lot harder to break a lifetime of being an asshole than he thought. He just hoped that he hadn’t completely blown his chances of getting to properly know Hiruma. He remained hidden as he watched the blond leave the school and did his regular routine of following him back to his hotel. When the demon walked into the main entrance and disappeared Agon had to force himself not to follow the remaining distance up to Hiruma’s room. 

He stood outside the business hotel until his legs had started to go numb from the cold. The long-haired teen didn’t know what to do with himself, he had never been this obsessed with another person before. The urge he had to spend every waking moment by Hiruma’s side was tearing his mind apart. Anger at himself boiled up from his gut. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Finally, he turned around and headed to the familiar ground where he knew at least two gangs would be hanging out at this time of night. By the time he made it back to his dorm room, Unsui was already asleep. His knuckles were swollen and his clothes were stained with the blood of those who had dared take his challenge. Without even getting changed he fell on top of his bed and passed out. 

Hiruma was awake late into the night replaying the days' match and even though he was trying to focus on learning from the tape his mind was consistently wondering back to the fucking dread head. He just couldn’t figure out what was going through Agon’s head. One second he was relaxed and almost caring and the next he turned into a violent asshole. Hiruma needed to figure all this out before the end of the tournament and knew he wasn’t getting a good night’s sleep tonight. 

The following week rushed by with no sign of Agon. Hiruma was once again thrown for a mental loop by the Shinryuji utility player. He tried to continue his everyday life without showing that the damned dread head was constantly on his mind. Now four weeks on from the incident, Hiruma was almost fully healed. All that remained was a few stubborn bruises on his ribs and back that only twinge now and again. 

The match against Hakshu was tomorrow and the blond demon was racking his brain of every play and outcome. He would only admit to himself that he felt a small amount of fear where Gaou was concerned, after seeing the giant break kids arm as though it was a twig was enough to make even the fearless feel a small amount of worry. But he couldn’t dwell on that now, the Devil Bat’s had come all this way and defeated all of their opponents in the tournament so far and this was the final game that stood between them and the Christmas Bowl. 

That night the blond demon only managed to grab about three hours of sleep and even when he woke adrenalin was coursing through his veins. He moved purely by instinct as he ensured all his gear was ready and made his way to the stadium. Hiruma only became aware of himself as he finally stood outside the arena and was greeted by the rest of his team. He pulled off his usual routine at shouting at the chibi’s and firing his guns but the look of determination in their eyes was more than enough to light a fire in his core and completely focus his mind on winning the game. In no time at all the match began. 

Agon had been dragging his useless hide through each day. He couldn’t focus on anything, even fighting weaklings had become boring. He even found himself going on time to every lesson and practice in some attempt to find purpose in his miserable life. No one had spoken to him about his unusual behaviour, they only gave him suspicious looks as he would nonchalantly walk into a room and sit in his seat. 

It was early morning when he was woken by Unsui and was asked if he wanted to watch the match between the Devil Bat’s and the Dino’s since he couldn’t think of anything better to do he begrudgingly agreed. That afternoon he walked into the stadium with the rest of the Naga’s and took his seat just as the first play started. 

The intensity of the game never let up, the Devil Bat’s giving everything they had in order to win. Agon’s gaze was firmly glued to the blond demon in every play. And then it happened, time slowed down as he watched Hiruma get brutally tackled by the giant first year and he swore he could hear the snap of bone echo throughout the stand. He remained frozen as the blond was carried off the pitch on a stretcher. 

The dark-skinned teen felt like he had been stabbed in the chest with a red hot poker, without saying a word to his team he rose from his seat and ran through the stadium until he found the medical room. He stopped short of the open door when he hears the Devil Bat manager talking. 

“Hiruma-kun you're crazy. There is no possible way for you to rejoin the match” 

The dread headed teen grits his teeth, that stupid piece of trash was more of an idiot then he first thought. 

“Shut up fucking manager, just reinforce the tape on my right arm” 

Agon continued to listen to their bickering, a mixture of pride and anger was filling his chest at hearing Hiruma’s resolve to join the game with a broken arm. He growled but silently returned to the stand to watch the outcome of the game. He watched the rest of the match with bated breath and was overjoyed when the Devil Bat’s won. He grinned as he stood. 

“ Don’t wait for me, I have a few things I need to do” 

He told his twin before making his way through the corridors of the stadium to the locker rooms. Agon waited in the shadows as he listened to the Dino’s weep over their loss. One by one the members left until only his target remained was left inside the changing room. Carefully he opened the door and kept inside, there sat on the bench in the middle of the room, still clad in all his gear minus helmet was Gaou. He obviously hadn’t heard the Naga player enter and he took full advantage of this opportunity. 

Sneaking behind the larger teen he positioned himself perfectly and pulled back his fist and landed a fully powered punch right into the base of Gaou’s skull. The giant fell forward with the force of the punch and hit the ground. Agon gave him no chance to recover and pounced with a barrage of well-aimed kicks and punches, never allowing the downed teen to get up or fight back. After a good ten minutes of beating the Dino lineman, he relented. Somehow seeing Gaou’s face mashed to a pulp and unconscious made him grin sickeningly. 

“The only one who can break that trash is me” 

He turned on his heels and left before anyone came and saw his handy work. He had one more stop to make. Agon took the shorted route he knew to the hospital and pulled his friendly act with the receptionist as a concerned friend of Hiruma’s to find out what room he was in. He once again snuck into the room ad found his blond sound asleep from exhaustion and pain medication. 

Agon took a seat in the chair next to Hiruma’s bed feeling a slight case of Déjà Vu. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Unsui letting him know that he probably wouldn’t be back tonight or possibly tomorrow and not to worry about him. For several hours he silently watched the blond demon sleep as mixed emotions flooded his mind. Sure he was proud that Hiruma had continued to fight with a broken arm but he couldn’t quell the anger at the blond for being so stupid for putting himself in further danger. He had only just healed and was now in an even worse state. 

Finally, the sleeping quarterback stirred to life, he blinked a few times and tries to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. His green eyes roamed around the darkened hospital room and eventually stopping on the darkened figure next to his bed. Before he has a chance to react he is suddenly grabbed by the throat by a large hand and pinned to the bed. He manages to wrap his left hand around his attacker's wrist and stares up into furious grey eyes. Agon, what the fuck was he doing here. 

Hiruma opened his mouth in an attempt to speak but the grip on his windpipe tightened forcing him to remain silent. He grits his sharp teeth and stares up at the darker teen in defiance. Agon growls and leans in, their faces only inches away from each other. 

“What the fuck were you thinking, stupid trash. You fucking…” 

Agon halted his words and took a deep breath in. 

“You're not getting out of this lightly trash. As soon as your out of here I’m going to punish you” 

The Shinryuji player released his grip and stormed out of the room leaving a bewildered and slightly scared Hiruma in his bed. The blond felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he had no idea what he had done to cause this reaction from Agon but the threat of ‘punishment’ was real and he had no idea what it meant for him. He now finally realized that he was nothing but a toy to the dread head, shit. Tears started to well in the corner of his eyes and he was powerless to stop them. Hiruma was just starting to believe that Agon actually felt something for him, that he cared but now he sees it was all a game and he was nothing but a toy to be played with and discarded. Fuck he was noting but and idiot. 

Hiruma spent the rest of the night staring up at the cold white of the ceiling wishing he could just disappear. When morning eventually rolled around and he was cleared for release from the doctor he was given the chance to call someone to collect him. For a brief moment, he considered calling Musashi and asking if he could stay with the older looking teen but he soon quashed that thought as he knew that would only make this situation a whole lot worse. He politely rebuffs the offer and walks out of the hospital and into the cold air. 

He chooses the longest route and slowly walks back to his hotel. Its midmorning by the time he arrives and decides to take the stairs in order to prolong the inevitable. As he had predicted by the time he reaches the top floor he sees the door to his room slightly ajar and knows Agon is waiting for him inside. He takes a deep breath and steels himself for whatever fate had in store for him on the other side of the door. 

Slowly he pushes the door open with his foot and steps inside he felt like a stranger in his own home. All the lights were out except the tall lamp that was by the window. There sat in the same chair he always used when he was here, flicking through a magazine was Agon looking completely calm like nothing had happened between them. Hiruma opted for ignoring the dread head and made his way into the kitchenette to make himself a cup of coffee before he had to face whatever the other teen had in store for him. 

Agon glanced over the top of the magazine he was pretending to read and sighed. After he had left the hospital last night he had once again repeatedly cursed himself for overreacting and almost losing control. He had left abruptly because he feared he would have hurt Hiruma further. He had wandered the streets for a few hours until his head cooled off then went to Hiruma’s hotel when he finally remembered he had stolen the spare key. It took him a few more hours to put his thoughts back together and figured out his next move, he came to the conclusion that he needed to have a serious conversation with Hiruma about where the stood and what they both wanted. 

Agon was caught off guard when said blond was stood in front of him with a serious look on his face. They stared into each other's eyes for a short moment then Hiruma was the first to speak. 

“Should we get this over with?” 

The dread headed teen looked more intently at the demon for a second and noticed he was shuffling nervously but seemed determined to see this through. When he stopped his gaze at the cast that was resting in a sling, that started at Hiruma’s right shoulder and ended at his knuckles, he suddenly remembered why he was angry at the blond. Maybe a bit of punishment would do them both some good. Agon closes the magazine and places it on the table as he had done so many weeks before and rose to his full height without another look at the demon he walks to the bed and sits at the end. 

Hiruma turns to face the dark-skinned teen and fee’s his heart rate increase a the predatory look in Agon’s eyes. He stands there silently waiting for foe instructions. After a long pause in time, Agon says one word. 

“Strip” 

The blond squashes down the rising panic in his chest and starts the task he has been given. With the limited ability of his left hand, he manages to undo the button on his jeans and unzips the zipper. He hooks his thumb over the rim of his jeans and underwear and manages to shimmy them down off his hips and to the floor and with a few steps eventually kicks the garments away. Now for the fun part. He some his gets the sling off then grabs the bottom of the black t-shirt and attempts to lift it over his head. He gets about halfway over his head before it gets stuck on his cast. 

The blond continues to wrestle with the offending T-shirt when he feels gentle hands grip the material and ease it over his head and casted right arm. He looks up at Agon who just drops the item of clothing onto the floor and returns to his previous position on the bed. Hiruma takes a second to push down the rising embarrassment at the dread head seeing him naked yet again, only this time it was different. He wasn’t going to care for him, he was going to fuck him. He just hoped Agon would spare his right arm any further damage. 

Finally, he moved and took a few steps until he was stood directly in front of Agon. The dark-skinned teen runs his eyes over the pale flesh that is marred with more bruises and he could instantly tell which ones were new and which were old. Without saying a word he reached out and took a firm but careful grip of the blonds left wrist and gently pulled, Hiruma followed his actions and was guided to lay face down over Agon’s lap. The Shinryuji player was careful to place the broken casted right arm so it gently rested on the mattress. 

Hiruma was shocked by this extremely vulnerable position he had been placed into and closed his eyes tight as he tensed in anticipation of further pain. He felt a hand push between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. The dark-skinned teen glanced over his captive for a second to ensure he was in a somewhat comfortable position and when he was satisfied he raised his right hand and brings it down sharply on Hiruma’s pale ass cheek with a loud slap. 

The blond demon jerks in surprise and pain but not the sort of pain he had been expecting. After the initial spank, the pain dissipated into a sting. He resisted the urge to look over his shoulder in question at the bizarre punishment but was startled again as another slap landed on the opposite ass cheek. 

Agon continues to spank the squirming blond, alternating each strike evenly between each ass cheek, he repeatedly slaps each cheek until both have turned a rosy shade of red and he finally deems the punishment over. The blond sags over his lap ad gasps for breath. He allows the demon a minute to compose himself before guiding him to stand on shaking legs. 

Hiruma stumbles as he finds his feet on solid ground and looks into Agon’s face with a look of confusion on his own. The dread head is only staring with an unreadable expression, a second later the blond is startled as Agon stands, making the blond take a slight step backwards. The dark-skinned teen bent down and pick up his discarded underwear the positions them for him to step into. The blond doesn’t move for a moment but takes the hint and steps into them. Agon gently slides them up his long legs and over his stinging backside until they are snugly in place around his hips. He then takes the blond's hand and guides him back to the bed. 

The darker-skinned teen, who was only dressed in gym shorts and a vest, gets on the bed with his back against the headrest and legs splayed open. He pats the space between his legs and looks at the blond expectantly. Hiruma follows without thinking and settles between Agon’s thick muscled thighs with his left side resting against the taller teens chest and his head resting against his board shoulder. 

Agon smiles into the blonds spikey hair and whispers. 

“Get some sleep” 

Hiruma blinks in shock at the words and quickly goes over what had just happened in his head. He never expected to be spanked until his entire ass stung but he could honestly say it wasn’t uncomfortable and he quite like being treated as a lover by the usually angry and violent teen. He was overcome by pure exhaustion and relaxed into Agon’s strong arms finally getting some much-needed rest, he dozed off feeling surprisingly content. 

Agon remained awake and just watches Hiruma sleep peacefully in his arms, he had never seen the blond look so relaxed. In that moment reality hit him like a freight train. Ever since finding Hiruma broken and bleeding in that alley the damned devil himself had wormed his way into Agon’s once none existent heart. Why and how it happened would always remain a mystery but now he had to acknowledge it, he had feelings of Hiruma and ones that were very close to love. 

He had to reason with himself as to why he had to spank the blond. The reason was that he NEEDED A to he had to get the violence and frustration at Hiruma for been so reckless out of his system and the safest way to do that was to spank the blond devil. Even though it seemed Hiruma was unaffected by his punishment he just hoped that when the devil woke he wouldn’t completely hat him for it. Gradually Agon’s mind burns out, he tightens his hold on the sleeping blond before finally dozing off himself. 

Some hours later Hiruma is the first to awaken, mind still foggy from being in such a deep contented sleep. He gradually becomes aware of the warmth behind him and the content feeling that seeps down into his very core. He opens his eyes and glances up at the still sleeping Agon who tightens his hold on him when he moves slightly. The blond replays last nights events out in his mind and finally concludes that Agon actually not toying with him at all but truly and honestly cares for him. Even though he can still feel the warmth and stinging in his rear he realizes that it was Agon’s way of punishing his reckless behaviour in a way that met his own needs and Hiruma’s. And if he was being truly honest with himself, in some dark side of his mind he actually enjoyed it. 

Hiruma knew he always had to be in control, his mind was consistently thinking of strategies, not only in American Football but in every aspect of his life. He had to be at least two steps ahead of everyone else and know what they were thinking about and what they would do. But last night when all he had to think about was Agon, he somehow felt lighter. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed or the last time he just let go and stopped being in control of everything.  
The more he thought about how Agon had seen him at his weakest and had never once taken advantage, if anything, all he had done from the moment he had found him in that alley was care for and protect him. No matter how much the dread head would deny it. Hiruma’s heart started to thump in his chest as realization dawned on him. Agon had a feeling for him and he had feelings for Agon. The possibility of this happening was 0.001%, yet it still happened. 

Agon started to stir awake as he felt Hiruma’s heart rate increase. Groggily he opens his eyes and notices that the blond teens breathing is worryingly fast. He tightens his arms around the demons middle and speaks. 

“Hey, it ok Hiruma. Your ok” 

Hiruma hadn’t even noticed he was starting to panic. Hearing Agon’s deep soothing voice brings him back down to earth and he squeezes Agon’s hand with his left. 

“I know” 

He says once he has caught his breath. Both teens relax into each others hold. Agon is relieved that Hiruma isn’t fighting him, not that he could with a broken arm. The two quietly enjoy each others warmth for a while until the silence starts to become awkward. Hiruma was the one who broke the quiet. 

“I never could have predicted I would be in this position, and with you of all people” 

Agon chuckles and answers. 

“You got that right” 

A long pause followed before he continued. 

“Listen, about last night. I’m sorry if I hurt or scared you. I was just so damn angry at you for being stupid, I didn’t know what else to do” 

It was Hiruma’s turn to laugh. 

“ke ke ke. I gathered you damn dread head. And don’t worry you didn’t hurt me. Much” 

Both laughed for a few moments until Hiruma finally asked the question they were both thinking. 

“So what do we do now?” 

Agon thinks for a second before answering. 

“I don’t really know but I don’t want it to end here. I have never had feelings about anyone like this before” 

Hiruma smiles and carefully turns around in Agon’s arms, he reaches up with his left arm to pull the dread head into a slow caressing kiss. Agon soon takes over the kiss, being careful not to put any strain on Hiruma’s right arm, he pushes his tongue into the blond's mouth and moves his arms to grip the demons still red backside and pulls him further up his chest to deepen the kiss even more. Hiruma hisses at the pressure on his sore rear but matches Agon’s passion. 

When they finally pull away for air Hiruma feels Agon’s erection digging into his hip. His body froze for a moment, he never imagined actually wanting someone to fuck him. After the recent attack, he knows it should be too soon but something about this moment seems right. 

Agon felt a wave of anxiety grip his chest, every fibre of his being was telling him to flip the blond onto his back and pound him into the mattress. But he knew that after everything Hiruma had been thorough that was the worse thing he could possibly do. Yet when he felt the sneaky demon palm his hard dick through his shorts, all sanity went out of the window. He quickly flipped their positions, again watching Hiruma’s broken arm. He now loomed over the blond demon and with his last shred of will power he asked. 

“Are you sure about this. If we start this now I don’t think I will be able to stop” 

Hiruma stared up at the dark-skinned teen, this would be his only chance to back out, but that was something he never did. The blond demon smiled before answering. 

“Tighten my sling then I’m all yours” 

Agon pounced, he did as Hiruma requested and tightened the sling so that the blonds right arm was tightly secured across his naked chest. The dark-skinned teen then quickly went about devouring Hiruma’s pale flesh, he started nibbling at the blond's neck as his hands roamed further down. He lightly caressed Hiruma’s perfectly toned stomach feeling the supple muscle underneath. 

Hiruma gasped as his neck was extremely sensitive. Slowly Agon continued to work his way down, he liked the small pink nub that poked out from the fabric of the sling causing the blond to thrust his hips forward in pleasure. Chuckling he slipped he hand underneath Hiruma’s black boxer shorts and lightly touched the tip of his weeping erection. 

The blond cursed the name of every known demon in hell this teasing was pure torture. Agon felt like he was playing a musical instrument, every touch of his lips to Hiruma’s pale flesh, every light brush of his fingers had the blond moaning in a different tune. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He paused for a moment to sit back on his haunches and rid himself of his shirt. 

Hiruma took this opportunity to get his own back, he reached forward with his free hand and rubbed Agon’s erection through his shorts again. This brought out a deep groan for the dread head. They made eye contact, both grinning like insane people. 

“You going to take this off or what?” 

Hiruma taunts. Agon reply by jumping of the bed and rips of his final piece of clothing, both pause for a moment and stare at each other. Hiruma instantly feels as though he is in the presence of a god. He is rendered speechless by Agon’s flawlessly sculpted body and, oh fuck the size of his dick was huge. 

Agon takes the time to admire Hiruma’s slim figure. Even marred by bruises and that damned sling he is still a work of art. Slowly he leans over the bed and grasps Hiruma’s boxers, he looks into the blond's eyes, silently asking for permission. Which is granted when the blond slightly lifts his hips for the final barrier between them to be removed. Again Agon is rendered breathless. Even though he had seen all this before it was like he had been woken up to the reality of Hiruma’s beauty. 

The dark-skinned teen crawled back on top of Hiruma’s pliant body and reclaimed those soft thin lips. Once again he groped every available inch of flesh before grinding his own large erection against the blonds pulling a moan out of both of them. Gradually Agon’s roaming hands came to stop at Hiruma’s pale thighs. He lifted his head before asking. 

“Got any lube?” 

Hiruma chuffed a laugh at Agon’s abruptness and pointed to the bedside draws. Agon reached over and low and behold in the top draw was a hardly used tube of strawberry lube. The dread head grinned never imagining that Hiruma would own such a sweet-smelling thing but at this point anything was possible. 

Agon lent backwards and gently caressed Hiruma’s thighs, encouraging the blond to open up for him. Hiruma took in a deep breath before complying with the request. He opened his legs and Agon shuffled in between them so that the blonds long limbs rested over his hips. Agon popped the lid of the lube and squirted a generous amount over his right fingers. Carefully he used his other hand to lift Hiruma’s right leg up in order to gain access to the blonds hole. Slowly he circles the pink bud with his index finger coaxing it to open up. Gradually he inserted it knuckle by knuckle until it is all the way inside. 

Hiruma hisses in discomfort and tries to control his breathing. He feels his stomach muscles tighten up as the finger inside his starts to move. Slowly he starts to relax and just when he gets used to the sensation Agon adds a second finger inside and speeds up his thrusts. Fucking dread head. He retaliates by giving the darker-skinned teen a quick kick in the back of the head with his heel. 

Agon curses as he is pushed forward from the kick, forcing his fingers further inside the blond. Hiruma jerks as Agon’s fingers hit that little spot inside him that had stars flashing behind his eyelids. He lets out a high pitched moan as his world is sent spinning. Agon grins and aims for that same spot again and is rewarded with the same reaction. While the blond was distracted with pleasure Agon slipped in a third finger and started to widen them inside the demons channel. He continued to massage Hiruma’s prostrate until he was satisfied that the blond was stretched enough to accept him. 

As he removed his fingers Hiruma groaned in protest. The blond demon was so close when all sensation was suddenly pulled away. He lifted his head and blushed at the shit-eating grin that plastered the dread head face. Agon leaned forward and claimed Hiruma’s lips. The blond felt the dark-skinned teen shuffle closer and forced his legs further apart as he lined up ready for the next step. 

They broke away from the kiss to look into each other's eyes. Hiruma reached up with his left arm and wrapped it around the bigger teens shoulders. He then gave a brief nod. Agon braced one hand on the pillow next to Hiruma’s head and used the other to grip onto the blonds slim waist. He then stared into green eyes as he slowly pushed forward, slowly embedding his rock hard dick into Hiruma’s tight heat. 

The blond gritted his teeth in pain and let out a groan as he was slowly penetrated. Fuck Agon was huge. He felt as though it was travelling straight up into his stomach. Finally, Agon bottomed out and held still allowing time for Hiruma to adjust. The blond demon dug his sharp nails into Agon’s back and took in shallow breaths. 

The dark-skinned teen groaned in pleasure, in all the time he had fucked women and men alike, none were as tight and warm as Hiruma. It took every last shred of his will power to stop himself from pounding mercilessly into the poor blond. Agon listened carefully to Hiruma’s breathing, it felt like forever but eventually, the blond went from taking short shallow breaths to taking in long deep ones and when the grip on his back loosened Agon took this as his queue to move. 

Ever so slowly he withdrew his hips, sliding out if the tight hole just a few inches before pushing back in again. Hiruma groaned at the sensation, it no longer hurt but he just felt so full, fuck. After the next couple of thrusts, a light flashed behind is eyes, there that was where he wanted it but Agon’s gentle movements were nowhere near enough to light that fire. On Agon’s next withdrawal Hiruma pushed his hips up to harshly meet Agon’s thrust. The dread heads dick skewered him and hit the bullseye. He clung tighter to Agon and rode out the wave of pleasure. But when the stupid fucker continued the slow pace Hiruma growled in frustration. 

“Fuck me properly, Stupid dread head!” 

That was the final straw needed, Agon’s patience and sanity snapped. He quickly repositioned himself and pulled both of Hiruma’s long legs over his shoulders, lifting the blond's hips completely off the bed. He then lent forward and using his knees for momentum snapped his hips forward. Hiruma squeaked, yes the blond devil himself squeaked as his prostrate was pummeled head-on. Agon now set a strong and fast pace, repeatedly pounding into the poor blond demon. 

Hiruma’s mind turned to mush, with every harsh thrust Agon rammed into that spot inside him that sent electricity up his spine to every nerve ending throughout his entire body. He could do nothing but lie there and take everything Agon had to give. It didn’t take long before the blonds stomach clenched and his balls tightened. Fuck he was ready to cum and his dick had barely been touched. 

Agon couldn’t stop the movements he was in heaven every time his hard cock plunged into that velvet-soft heat. He risked a glance upwards when he felt Hiruma’s walls start to spasm around him. He felt a massive boost to his ego as he watched those dazzling green eyes role up into Hiruma’s skull. Every muscle in the blond's body started to twitch as he let out a loud moan as he came. Just that alone had Agon chasing his own orgasm. He practically bent Hiruma in half as he used his remaining strength to pound into the blonds demons tight ass. 

Hiruma was coming down from his orgasmic high when Agon started assaulting his insides with long powerful thrusts. He almost blacked out as he felt Agon’s hips shudder and with one last strong thrust inside before the dark-skinned teen was coming inside him. He felt a rush of warmth as Agon’s seed filled him. 

Agon caught himself before he collapsed on top of Hiruma and rolled himself to the side after carefully slipping out of the exhausted blond. Both teens panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Agon lay on his side with his arm resting over Hiruma’s middle. The blond was still panting, his skin covered in a glistening sheen of sweat and his hair was damp and surrounded his head like an ironic golden halo. Fuck that image alone made him want to go again. 

Finally, Hiruma’s mind was catching up with his tired body, he had never felt so satisfied in his entire life. His entire body felt like goo. He turned his eyes to look at Agon, the dark-skinned teen still looked like a god but he was hadn’t caught his breath and his body was glowing from a fine layer of sweat. 

Agon used the last bit of his strength to sit himself up and leaned over to place a soft gentle kiss on Hiruma’s lips. They look into each other's eyes and all of their emotions are conveyed in that simple stare. Neither of them has the strength to get up to clean and to be honest they would rather stay here forever. Hiruma snuggles his sweat-soaked hair under Agon’s chin and wraps his good arm around the bigger teens chest. He is pulled closer by the dread head and pulled so that he is laying once again on that board chest. For this moment in time, both teens just enjoyed their shared warmth until they both drifted back to sleep.


End file.
